Familiarity (one shot)
by The Unknown Rider
Summary: Above the rooftops of a city during a mission Widowmaker meets a familiar person once again. Unable (or is it unwilling?)to fight him she begrudgingly accepts his presence. Inspired by all the friendly enemy Genji's I've met while playing Widowmaker. [Fixed a grammatical error in the description, rip me]


[A/N: This isn't a romance story but take what you will from it ;)]

The air was clear and crisp high above the skyscrapers in Kyoto from where Widowmaker was perched. Her weapon scoped in, she breathed out, exhaling out a misty plume of breath that slowly rose until it dissipated away. The city below was flashing alive with colorful lights with only a few stars in the night sky twinkling above it. However, she was not here to sightsee and marvel at the views Kyoto provided and thus she paid no attention to it. She was here on a mission that she intended to see to it through to the end.

Her main job was not an assassination this time instead she was monitoring a drop for Talon to make sure everything went smoothly. If a complication arose, only then it would become an assassination and the drop would be aborted. She did not know exactly what the drop was and she did not ask questions about it. All that she needed to know was when and where everything took place. Currently the armored car delivering the package was due in twenty more minutes from now. From her scope, Widowmaker could see the other Talon agents in the drop spot as they patiently waited for their delivery.

Suddenly a blur streaked by her vision to the right, not far below near the drop area, but closer, in range of her position. Simultaneously a small beep alerted her that the venom mine she had placed on the far wall behind her had been destroyed.

She stiffened her grip on her sniper rifle and quickly spun around still scoped in, on the shadowed figure behind her. There were only a few people she knew of who could move that fast and one of them was an annoying British girl. But no, the blur didn't move in the same style and they were far too quiet to be her.

Widowmaker let out a tired sigh. "You." She stated plainly with distaste in her voice, but she lowered her weapon to her side. She stared expectantly at Genji until he moved into the light. "Hello," he greeted her with a tilt of his head as if she was a friend he had happened by chance on the street, and not an adversary who was on the rooftops engaged in illicit activities. She narrowed her eyes critically as he made his way over until he stopped at a mere arm length away.

The first time Widowmaker had run into him, before she even knew who it was, she had damn nearly killed herself when she shot at him and he reflected the bullet back to her with his inhuman reflexes. She didn't even have time to process what had happened before he took off with barely a glance. Since that day he would occasionally show up on her lone missions like this and act like nothing out of the ordinary was taking place.

She had learned that this was Genji Shimada, former Overwatch Agent, and current student of the Shimbali Monk Zenyatta, former brother in faith of the Omnic Mondatta she had killed in King's Row not too long ago. Naturally, she had assumed he had come for revenge and immediately confronted him to his scheme. She was beyond stunned when he looked at her and said "I no longer concern myself with such things as thoughts of revenge," with such wistfulness she knew he spoke the truth. Thus, she did not know what his true motives actually were, which frustrated her to no end.

His one saving grace for his alarming appearances was he was not a conversationalist and only spoke a few fleeting sentences before returning to silence. Still, there now was a sort of familiarity of his constant presence that she couldn't deny but still tried to. Since their first "meeting" something bade her not to report these run ins, not even to Reaper.

"What's your excuse for appearing here tonight," Widowmaker reproachfully said. Genji ignored her question and instead tilted his face downwards to the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He remarked, the city lights reflecting distorted on him. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "I wouldn't know, or care," she responded before she resumed her kneeling position with her rifle. "I didn't come here to admire the view or to chit-chat with you."

He made no attempt to try and stop her, or try to convince her to abandon her mission, just like all the other times she'd come across him. Genji, being a former member of Overwatch, was obviously a "good guy", and she, a Talon agent, was obviously a "bad guy". So why didn't he stop her or report her to the authorities? Another mystery to add to this confusing story.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Widowmaker knelt down with him standing behind her. Just him being there infuriated her to no end. She leaned away from her scope to give Genji a side eye look.

"Why do you do this?" She didn't specify what she meant.

He understood anyways.

She could tell.

No reply came.

Instead she heard his footsteps as he slowly walked closer and sat down crossed-legged beside her. She ignored his presence for a few minutes, trying to focus on her job before giving up completely. She couldn't ignore him the same way someone couldn't ignore a small pebble in their shoe.

Widowmaker accepted her defeat with a sigh and placed her weapon to the ground, choosing to sit down with her legs crossed over each other. She draped one hand over her suspended legs and lay the other behind her to support her weight. From the corner of her eye she noticed Genji was sitting uncomfortably close enough(way too close)to her that his knee just barely touched her leg. He made no notion that he too noticed this so she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to bring it to his attention.

She didn't know which would be worse: him noticing it and moving away or him noticing it and not moving at all.

She stared at the sky instead, watching the few stars that had been bright enough to struggle through the light pollution and glitter above. She felt nothing while looking at them, these weren't her stars after all, but perhaps not even Paris's stars would make her feel something too. More uncomfortable thoughts came, this time of her old life. Flashes of warmth, laughter, night skie-She quickly pushed those memories aside, not wishing to deal with them and what they bade, at least not right now or like this.

Maybe never at all.

They meant nothing to her anymore, but still they crept up on her like an uninvited guest on a rooftop far above a city. Regrettably, they appeared unbidden whether she welcomed them or not.

However, Widowmaker couldn't quite deny the familiarity presence that came with them, the kind a person doesn't notice until it wisps into existence and one they immediately forget once it leaves until it emerges into existence once again.

The feeling of a light wind brushing on her face pulled her away from her thoughts. She risked a glance to her side and found only empty air, a floating feather, and an empty feeling in her. A small beeping noise sounded, alerting her that the armored car had arrived to the drop area. She looked back at the city, a lone silhouette against a bright horizon.

She did not move.

[A/N: Hello, Rider here! This is my first fanfiction published on FF and I am honored that you have read my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback would be awesome, including critiques so that I can improve my stories for the future. Thanks again!]


End file.
